Orc Cave
The Orc Cave is an area in Aberoth that contains many items and enemies sought after by players. It is located to the southwest of the Grassy Field and is accessed by traveling to the middle of the Stony Field where a few orcs are camping. The cave entrance is guarded by two orcs but is easily entered by just walking past them. Once inside, the player travels a short distance to find a main plaza. This plaza has four tunnels leading west, northwest, east, and southeast. West Tunnel The west tunnel leads to the stolen item fence Darklow. For new players, this area can be considered a safe haven from the threat of orcs patrolling nearby tunnels. Northwest Tunnel The northwest tunnel leads to a crossroads with three paths to the north, south, and west. The west tunnel leads to the lair of a Master Alchemist. Aside from the Master Alchemist, there is an alchemist and three orcs in the room as well, so it is not recommended to be attempted alone unless you are well equipped. The paths leading north and south form a loop. Within the loop there are detours leading to small rooms with one Alchemist and one orc. In total, there are four detours, leading to four alchemist rooms. In the northwest of the northwest tunnel is a path leading to more alchemist rooms, and another Master Alchemist's lair. East Tunnel After travelling through this tunnel, the player arrives at an intersection with four paths. The path to the top left leads to a Shaman's lair. The path covered by doors leads to the cave's lower levels and the Grand Shaman's lair. The path to the bottom right leads to an Alchemist's room, and the top right path leads to another intersection. However, there is a detour on said path that leads to another Shaman's lair. At the intersection, the upper left path leads to an Alchemist's room. The upper right path leads to the domain of Ourik, king of orcs, and the bottom right path leads to another Alchemist's room. Southeast Tunnel The southeast tunnel leads to nothing but another Shaman's lair. This path (along with other Shaman paths) is not advised for inexperienced players unable to kill alchemists, as three Disciples are almost always at a Shaman's side. Disciples can be hard to defeat when battled alone and are even more difficult if rallying with a shaman. Grand Shaman's Lair This area is protected by a narrow passage with three doors. These doors must be unlocked using all three shaman's keys that drop from shamans in their respective lairs. The Grand Shaman's lair consists of a lower loop to the south which is patrolled by disciples and a main chamber to the north, connected to the loop by a long, narrow tunnel. The lighting is set at a moody 25% with many torches. The doorway to the main chamber is guarded by one disciple. If the Grand Shaman is present in the chamber, the door will be closed and locked and will not open until the guardian disciple is killed. New players should take note that this door will close and lock behind them if they enter the chamber while the Grand Shaman is present. Toward the uppermost section of the main chamber are two doorways on the left and right sides that close and lock when the Grand Shaman is present and open automatically once he is killed. The doorway to the left leads to the Grand Shaman's chest. The doorway to the right leads to the prison where Magerlin is held. The prison has a door that must be unlocked using the prison key. Category:Quests Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Caves